Crazy
by lisseteatheret.kleinalarcon
Summary: Una melodía misteriosa logro lo imposible sobre ellos, peor que una droga adictiva una palabra puede hacer girar sus vidas. YAOI (Lose soy horrible haciendo resúmenes) Inspirada en la canción CRAZY de Aerosmith ... Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Como cada noche, Eren solía mirar al cielo por la ventana de la torre que habitaba en secreto después que todos dormían. Encontraba que era un lugar tranquilo y poco admirado, perfecto para así hundirse en sus preciadas horas de soledad que a esa alturas eran realmente escasas. No llevaban en ese antiguo castillo mas de dos semanas pero para el pobre joven eran mas de tres años, el constante acoso de Hanji por saber mas de los titanes, el diario entrenamiento con la tropa de reconocimiento y la insistente manía del Heichou en mandarlo ha asear todo el castillo incluyendo así jardín, caballerías y lugar de entrenamiento, ciertamente lo tenían muy agotado, consiguiendo para si mismo su única hora de descanso y soledad en las tinieblas de la madrugadas. Ni el mismo creía como logro encontrar una salida oculta de aquel sótano y así poder escabullirse en la noche hasta su nueva guarida. Estaba muy consciente de lo que eso significaba, sabia muy bien que si no lograba controlar su titan como el cabo Rivaille decía, pondría en peligro a cada uno de los residentes actuales, pero la osadía ya estaba hecha y ya llevaba en eso mas de una semana así que no le encontraba nada de malo en prolongar una noche mas a su nuevo delirio.

La noche era muy tranquila como siempre y ya con el alma llena, emprendió su camino de vuelta aquel oscuro sótano, con mucho cuidado y sin prisa recorrió cada uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al mas peligroso, en donde su bien estar físico dependía solamente de su habilidad para volverse invisible e insonoro, ya que en ese pasillo se encontraba nada mas que la habitación del cabo Rivaille. Como siempre, activando su vista recorrió como lince aquel largo pasillo dando un resultado positivo a su avance, luego su meta se fijo en la puerta del cabo para así seguir a paso ligero sin ningún problema, pero a diferencia de otras noches e incluso de hace unas horas cuando emprendió su camino de ida, la puerta estaba abierta y con una clara vista a todo lo que pudiera pasar frente de si. Eren vio esto como un gran obstáculo, tomando en cuenta lo riguroso y buen observador del mayor estando incluso en descanso, así que sus planes se vieron forzosamente destinados a ocupar su única salida: La ventana.

Una maniobra fácil considerando su entrenamiento militar pero un tanto desquiciada por los mas de 7 metros de altura que separaban al atlético joven del suelo, pero sinceramente prefería una caída a cuerpo muerto, a una paliza del Heichou, quien sabia muy bien que lo dejaría en peores condiciones que un mal aterrizaje. Con habilidad gatuna salto la ventana y se afirmo de los orillos del castillo para así avanzar con sumo cuidado, su maniobra era excelente sin queja alguna, deslizándose con gran rapidez y sin sonido. Su actuación estaba por darse terminada cuando algo desorientó su maniobra, justo cuando termino de pasar la ventana del cabo, estas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a un serio y muy inexpresivo Levi Rivaille, que miraba fijamente sin pestañear al nuevo Eren-araña.

-Así que al final terminaste pasando por aquí- dijo haciendo notar un leve tono de molestia-

-¿Ves?, ¡te lo dije!, YAHOOO ¡Te gane la apuesta Rivaille! - apareció gritando frente la ventana abierta la obsesiva Hanji quien daba saltitos de alegría - ¡Y tu creías que pasaría por el techo! WOOO!, ahora deberías pagarme mi apuesta.-

Eren aun colgado del castillo miraba entre sorprendido y desentendido aquella actuación, "Dios mio me pillaron" "¿De que apuesta hablan?" "¿ Heichou estara enojado?" "¿Que me pasara?" aun sumido es sus pensamientos y tratando de entender todo lo acontecido en menos de medio minuto, instintivamente su cuerpo se dispuso a avanzar hacia la próxima ventana de una habitación vacía y así poder escapar, pero su hazaña se vio interrumpida cuando una voz grave le hizo arrepentirse de sus movimientos.

-Un paso mas Eren y ten por seguro que tu repugnante cuerpo solo servirá de trapero- Eren se detuvo en seco y, justo cuando se iba a excusar, la mayor se interpuso en su dialogo.

-Muy bien, como yo gane y Rivaille dijo que haría lo que yo quiera, pido a mi gusto que tu, Eren y este pequeñin -dijo golpeando la cabeza del ya irritado Rivaille - se encierren en lo que queda de noche en tu queridisima torre- "Pero que demonios" pensó Eren, de que hablaba Hanji, ¿El cabo tendría que obedecerle? ¿Conocían de su existencia nocturna en la torre? ... - Veo tu cara de incógnita, Eren así que te explicare, pero primero entra aqui-

Hanji le tendió la mano al practicante de simio y de un tirón lo adentro a la habitación. Eren sorprendido por la fuerza de la mayor solo se digno a arrinconarse en la pared mas lejana al mayor, por cierto miedo a represalias.

- Te preguntaras por qué estamos aquí, en especial por estoy tan triunfal.. bueno la respuesta es sencilla, apostamos cuál sería tu forma de escapatoria sin ser descubierto por nosotros y pues, ¡gané!

- Creías que no nos daríamos cuenta de tus escapadas ¿Cierto? - Eren solo permaneció en silencio, sabia que la posibilidad de ser descubierto era muy grande pero tenia la esperanza de que eso no pasara - pero no te sientas mal, solo Rivaille y yo nos dimos cuenta, por lo mismo hicimos un jueguito y me diste a favor, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno trepando, debe de ser por tus genes de titan, creo que deberé investigarlo, ¿Eren dime qu-

- Ya solo di de una maldita vez, que quieres que hagamos en esa torre - interrumpio un ya asqueado Levi, quien no soportaba mas la sofocante voz de la mayor.

-Bueno es sencillo- miro con cara de lujuria y excitación a ambos - Quiero que Eren ... te haga ... - se puso roja y derramando saliva - ¡UN BAILE EROTICO!.

Hubo un silencio rotundo e incómodo, Rivaille observó a Hanji algo molesto,''es una broma'' pensó Eren, y se dirigió a ella

- Hanji debe de estar bromeando, y ¿porque yo? ni siquiera estoy en su apuesta - Eren se estremeció al sentir el rostro de psicópata de la mayor que se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

- Y después de escaparte y conseguir que Rivaille no te mate ¿No crees que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi?- Tenia razón, no tenia que pito tocar ni menos que alegar, solo como siempre obedecer hasta los fetichismo de la amante de los titanes - pero no deben de preocuparse los dos, yo no entrare con uds, mas bien es un premio para ambos pero si llego a sospechar que no bailas o que Rivaille no mira, haré un escándalo que despertara a todos y los dejare en vergüenza.-

A ambos les recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda, sabían muy bien de lo que era capaz la mayor así que sin mas se marcharon, Eren fue derrotado y humillado al solo pensar en desnudarse al frente de la persona mas tenebrosa de todos y Rivaille solo pensaba en como vengarse de la mayor, y como en una simple apuesta ella consigiria poner su honor en juego y convencerlo solo por eso. Detras de ellos como un espía super entrenado y con ojos de "por fin lo conseguí" iba la mayor quien disfrutaba el gozo de por fin haber ganado la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo mejor guardado: Levi y Eren juntos en una noche sin fin.


	2. Chapter 2

No me pregunten de donde se me ocurrió esto xD

/

Al llegar a la torre, Eren fue el primero en entrar seguido por el cabo y dejando a la vencedora Hanji en la puerta, quien miraba a ambos sin disimular su gozo ante lo que se aproximaba.

-Bien estas son mis condiciones: Rivaille tu te sientas y miras, mientras Eren te bailará de frente en aquella pequeña plataforma como si estuviera esperando su debut de bailarín - entre risas y excitación observo a ambos y agrego muy sutilmente - y espero que su entretencion sea muy placentera y pase algo mas, bueno me voy ... los estaré vigilando así que portense bien -

Mientras se marchaba su imaginación le jugaba un bello momento y no aguanto las inmensas ganas de observar aquel espectáculo, así que a velocidad sobrenatural correo a su habitación en busca de unos binoculares para así ir a la mejor ubicación al otro lado del bosque, arriba del árbol mas alto que daba justo en frente de la ventana de aquella inspiradora torre.

Asi mismo en la torre los dos se encontraban en la situación mas incomoda de todas, el joven por su lado que no sabia como huir de aquella situación y Rivaiile por otro, al ver que tan bajo pudo haber caído y solo por un estúpido juego, pero no había vuelta atrás así que rompiendo el hielo el Heichou se sentó en la silla muy bien ubicada lista para el principio del show.

-Mientras mas rápido empieces, mas rápido terminaremos- "¡QUEEEE!" pensó eren, acaso el mayor no lo ayudaría a escapar, acaso igual estaba de acuerdo ante tal humillación de su persona, el pobre llego a pensar que era mejor una paliza a tal espectáculo - no creas que para mi es grato, si quisiera un espectáculo así, ten por seguro que prefiero que sea una mujer antes que tu.-

Por un lado Eren se sintió bien ya que el no era el único que estaba con desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño dolor a escuchar eso, algo que ni siquiera el pudo comprender. Asi que sin mas, se paro en frente del ya acomodado Levi con la disposición a dar fin a tal asaña, pero ¿Como empezaría? osea, el nunca en su vida imagino hacer tal cosa menos delante de un hombre, a lo mejor se imagino una que otra remota ves una mujer haciéndole un show mas atrevido propio de la edad pero mas que eso, nunca.

- Heichou ¿Por qué no nos escapamos de esto? sinceramente no creo que pueda hacerlo, prefiero una paliza de su parte a someterme a esta humillación-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Eren?-

-Si no lo estuviera no lo diria-

Sin mas vueltas el mayor se paró de su asiento y, dispuesto a darle una paliza, un veloz objeto atravesó desde la ventana su nueva decisión dejando a ambos un tanto impresionados. Rivaille sin mas se acerco a donde estaba plantada la flecha que paso frente a ellos y tomo un papel que venia enredado en la cola, lo miro con rapidez, lo lanzó hacia un costado y se volvió a sentar en su puesto original. Eren sin entender la actitud del cabo, perezosamente se acercó al papel estropeado para leer su contenido, y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que su nuevo plan de ser golpeado jamas seria llevado a cabo, tan solo por una simples letras que decían:

((Sin trampas, ni patadas o haré escándalo))

"Demonios" pensaron al mismo tiempo, ya no quedaba mas que cumplir a voluntad de la loca que ahora los tenia vigilados. Eren no sabia como diablos empezar, su mente daba vueltas y trataba de buscar una forma para encontrar el valor o el incentivo de hacer aquello ¿Incentivo? ¡si! que mas que eso, le hizo recordar una conversación que tubo con Jean y Connie cuando recién se licenciaron, donde trataban el típico tema de las chicas guapas del entrenamiento y su potente sexatil, y en su mente se atravesó algo que connie dijo y que sabia que lo ayudaría.

-"Crazy"- Dijo en voz alta sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la presencia del mayor.

- ¿Que es eso de "Crazy" Eren? - El menor lo miro un tanto serio y sonrió de lado, dejando a un dudoso Rivaille atento a su respuesta.

-Una vez, hablábamos cosas de chicos con unos amigos, y uno de ellos me contó que cuando vivió en su pueblo natal habia una familia que mantenía su idioma originario y solían conversar entre ellos así y que cada ves que la hermana mayor coqueteaba y se volvió atrevida con los demás chicos,ella pronunciaba esa palabra - ¿A que quería llegar? se pregunto Rivaille, sea como sea la nueva actitud del joven en cuando nombro esa palabra le gustaba - A nuestro idioma significa "loco", y ella se justificaba de sus acciones sin tener vergüenza alguna, diciendo que a la hora de decir eso una canción atravesaba su cabeza y solo se dejaba llevar por lo que le provocaba la melodía y la letra.-

-¿Y que canción es?..¿ si se puede saber? - Pregunto el mayor con cierto interés a los dichos del joven, no sabia por que pero su intuición le decía que algo interesante se avecinaba. Por su lado Eren no tenia ni la mas remota idea que canción era, tampoco se preguntó, ni pregunto de que melodía se trataba sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado ya que su "incentivo" parece que no funcionaria.

Pero dentro de si, algo raro empezó a sonar, algo que estremeció su cuerpo, una melodía de un bajo profundo y el sonido de una armónica perdida acompañada de unos tipos de tambores, y la voz de un hombre recitando melodiosamente palabras en el mismo idioma de aquella palabra, algo que jamas había escuchado pero tan clara dentro de su mente que solo su voz y cuerpo reaccionaron al ritmo de esta.

-No se la podría cantar así de simple Heichou - Y en un tono sumamente sensual - Pero si se lo puedo interpretar de esta forma.

Y Rivaille sentado en el mismo sitio, sintió que el pecho se le apretó y su respiración empezó a fallar un poco al ver como el menor poco a poco empezaba moverse y a dejar que la imaginación volara un rato para ambos.

/

Perdón la tardanza y lo poco en tres días mas vuelvo con el otro capitulo *U*


End file.
